Sleeping Innocence A SasuNaru Oneshot
by FtMAiden
Summary: Naruto woke up way too early this morning so he decides to take a nap while waiting for Team 7 to show up.


**I wrote this a loooong time ago, so it could suck. If it does, you can throw rotten fruit at me, okay? =^-^=(). **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I, sadly, do not own any of the characters of Naruto, otherwise everyone would have a happy ending. -glares at Masashi- **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Naruto sighed, knowing that something was about to happen. He didn't know what, but it was gonna be something BIG... Looking around nervously, the blonde scratched the back of his head and squinted into the sunlight. Sighing, he let his arm fall and he leaned back on the bench.

_'Well' _he thought, closing his big blue eyes and yawning, '_since I happened to wake up early this morning and since I already KNOW something gonna happen and I can't DO anything about it...I'm take a short little nap, just to rest my eyes a little...' _His thoughts dribbled off as his breathing slowed and his mouth opened to show a small pink tongue, soft snores issuing from his throat.

Sasuke, who just happened to be walking around town, turned around a corner and raised his eyebrow at the sight of Naruto, a little bit of drool on the blonde's chin. '_Dobe,' _The raven haired boy smirked, walking closer to the blonde asleep on the bench. Standing in front of the snoring boy, Sasuke's dark eyes took in Naruto's gold-spun hair, like strands of sunlight, his soft pink whiskered cheeks, his small pink tongue, his pink lips...'_Hn...for a boy, he sure has a lot of pink on him.' _

Smiling, Sasuke reached up with his hand and let the back of his fingers graze the soft cheek of the blonde. Not satisfied with just that, the dark haired boy leaned down and sniffed in the soft fresh sweet scent that was Naruto. Still not having had enough, Sasuke sat on the bench beside Naruto and pulled the blonde into his arms, nuzzling his face into the impossibly soft gold hair, letting the feeling and smell of the boy take him away to a safe place. That was what Naruto was, Sasuke's safe place, the place he could go to when he didn't want to remember Itachi, when he didn't want to remember he was all alone.

'_But, wait...I'm not alone am I?' _He smiled softly as he took in another deep breath, his fingers idly running through Naruto's soft hair, '_He's been alone much more than I have been...He's an orphan and the villagers only see him as the Kyuubi container...' _

Growling slightly, Sasuke tightened his grip on the smaller boy protectively, '_Why can't they see that he's just a boy! He's so innocent and soft...He protects this village with all his heart, mind, body, and soul! He nearly killed himself for this stupid village!' _

Breathing hard, Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's head, allowing the softness of the boy to calm his rage.

'_The stupid villagers don't know how precious Naruto is...How simply...perfect he is...' _A small soft smile graced the raven haired boy's lips and he gently kissed the other boy's golden head, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of peace that Naruto gave him. Taking Naruto's hand in his, he wound his fingers in the smaller boy's and sighed, content, as long as he didn't think about anything except the child in his arms. Suddenly he heard a soft breath of surprise. Not letting go, Sasuke laughed softly.

"So, dobe, you finally woke up?"

The blonde stirred, trying to get out of his grip and 5...4...3...2...1...

"Hey! Don't call me dobe, Sasuke-teme!"

Chuckling, Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto so the boy could turn around, which he did. His pink lips were pulled back in a scowl. "Teme, what are you doing?!? Holding me like some kind of l-l-lover! Let go of me!"

Sasuke smirked, tightening his grip once again, causing the blonde to struggle more.

"No."

Big blue eyes widened at him before they narrowed. "Why? Sasuke-teme, you've been acting weird lately!" Pink lips pursed into a pout.

'_Gods, Naruto, you look so kissable right now...' _Sasuke thought, his lips forming a small smile as he leaned down. When his lips were close to the other boy's ear, he blew out slowly, causing Naruto to shiver, a small sigh escaping the blonde's lips before he realized what was happening.

"H-hey! Teme, what are you doing?!? You pervert!" Struggling, Naruto only succeeded in getting closer to Sasuke, the raven's warm sweet breath on his neck. Smirking, Sasuke breathed out again, this time in a whisper.

"Oi, dobe, what would you say if I said I liked you?"

The blonde stopped struggling. "N-nani?" Big blue eyes wide in confusion, he turned to Sasuke, his cheeks pink with the fight he hadn't won.

Sasuke smiled softly then leaned down, letting his lips gently caress Naruto's before he leaned back up and kissed his forehead. Feeling the boy shiver, he grinned.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his cheeks pink, blushing. "W-what are you doing?"

"I like you Naruto...Actually, I love you." Sasuke replied, resting his cheek against Naruto's.

Naruto blushed an even deeper shade of pink. '_Which suits him quite nicely' _Thought Sasuke, kissing the tip of the blonde's nose. Naruto squeaked and he turned his head away. Sasuke frowned.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" He asked, using a finger to tip the boy's head back around. Seeing the blush on Naruto's face, Sasuke smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"A-ano, Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered, his eyes still down, "W-what would you say if I said I loved you too?" Looking up, Naruto smiled shyly. Sasuke, surprised, could only smile.

"I would say that I'm the luckiest person in the world." Sasuke leaned down and sealed Naruto's pink lips with his own.


End file.
